


A Very important date

by Nollids



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nollids/pseuds/Nollids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye celebrates a very important day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very important date

May wasn't surprised that know one had called. If it wasn't for work or some one wasn't in danger her role on the team was dried up. It was now week... she didn't even know and she just got the barest minimum updates. Even Phil hadn't called. she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Any of it. Not the fact that Phil didn't call. Not just the fact that Phil didn't call. Great now she's arguing with herself.

Skye not calling... now that was unexpected. she expected calls once a week at the latest, but more accurately once a day. Yet nothing. May thought back to the last time they'd spoke. She was pretty sure that it was the carrier but couldn't be sure. They had definitely talked at the carrier and May had to carry her mostly lifeless body to the Quinjet to take her to Simmons. Yeah that was the last time they spoke. They'd seen each other a couple times at the playground but never spoke.

It was obvious that what she did and sad was eating her up, but looking back she definitely deserved it. Looking at the girl that was like a d-- her rookie probably like she looked at Katya. Then she and Phil sent the girl with an abandonment complex away to a secluded cabin. The girl was sent home, and told nobody ever wanted her and they did the exact same! Sent her away where S.H.I.E.L.D. agents tried to kill her. Throwing accusations at the only people other than Fitz to not look at her and not see the powers -other than Bobbi who was too preoccupied with Real S.H.I.E.L.D.- wasn't the brightest idea. Then to top it all off she sided with the man who tried to have her murdered over her. Yeah. She definitely deserved Bahrain thrown in her face.

She missed the constant chatter in her life. That was before Andrew needed to go back to teaching since it was September. She was in San Diego, a cabin on the beach near Pendleton, when something unusual happened. It was 9:07 at night when she got the call from Skye. 9:07 here meant 12:07 at the playground. Skye was... what the hell was FaceTime? She hit answer and she realized it was just some form of video chat.

She answered it "Hello, Skye? What's wrong who's hurt?" she was practically yelling.

Once the picture came into focus she realized she was looking at Fitz and Bobbi in wheel chair. The camera moved back and she saw Mac, Hunter and Coulson enter the picture.

Skye appeared on screen. "What? Why would something be wrong?" She asked puzzled.

"Well you called me?" May asked, starting to wonder what the hell was going on. When a look of hurt passed through Skye's face she quickly added, "And it's past midnight there. You've clearly woken up half the people there!" which was clearly true. Coulson, Hunter and Mac all looked half asleep, Fitz she didn't even have to guess in was with the Rock and she wondered if Bobbi ever got sleep anymore.

 

"Oh, right." Skye said sheepishly. "I'm guessing you all are wondering why I called this meeting? Well today -September 25th- I've been with S.H.I.E.L.D. two years and one day..." She started "it's the lo--"

She was cut off by Phil getting up and walking out. She knew how important this must be to Skye so she damn sure knew he did too. He wasn't usually this insensitive. And when she says usually... she means never.

"Oh!" Skye said, visibly deflated. Ever the other members who had no idea even looked bad for her. 

"It's just the longest I've ever been with a group...." Skye was mumbling eventually trailing off so know one could hear her, although she was pretty sure that she heard the word celebrate.

 

POP

 

The loud noise scared the hell out of everyone, (Melinda included. Not that she'd ever admit it). Everyone looked over and Phil had a bottle of Champagne that was fizzing out. Tucked under his arm was a rack of solo cups. "Sounds like reason enough to celebrate to me!"

Skye visibly lit up. The only nicer sight was went Simmons used to light up when talking about science. After everyone had been served Champagne, Phil said, "We were going to surprise you but we didn't think you'd jump the gun. We still are but one bottle of Champagne isn't going to change much." That was weird, May hadn't been invited.

"Oh well can I begin?" Skye asked, to know one in particular. Before she got an answer she started. "It means so much to me how close I've gotten close to this family. I'm going to make this quick since most of you are tired. To Mac, the cooler older cousin!" She said, tilting her cup towards him. 

"Fitz the geeky younger brother."

"I'm a year older than you!"

"Si--Simmons the older sister who'd watch out of me and help with my homework" Skye said, with a tear at the empty chair. 

"Bobbi, the Badass older Sister!" She said, clinking their glasses together. '"And Lance, that neighbor kid that annoys everyone doesn't like but is so lovable that no one has the heart to kick him out!"

"Hey!" Hunter 

By this point Skye was in full blown tears. "Then to AC and May the parents of this little group. AC gave me a chance when I probably didn't deserve it." She said, full blown hugging him almost knocking him off balance. She held him tight for a little of a minute. May was certain that she was whispering something in his ear.

"And then last, but certain not least May. Mamma Bear May." Skye said,using her, Bobbi ad FitzSimmons nickname for her. Tears were fully streaming down her face. "The one who was more fierce than a mama bear. Who'd protect me from anything. The woman who very graciously accepted my call even though she probably didn't want to..."

"Actually I'm pretty disappointed that I didn't get called once a day like I guessed you would." May deadpanned, causing laughter from anyone.

"You too are probably who I have to thank most of all." She continued. "It's just after Tripp and S-- I just can't imagine losing any of you." She finished with a sob. The rest of the group surrounded her in a bearhug.

"Eh, maybe vacations are overrated." May thought to herself feeling jealous. She wanted to get her own arms around her rookie.

**Author's Note:**

> That third paragraph of Skye rant was what I was feeling all season. It just pisses me off i couldn't put into better words.


End file.
